


Christmas Tradition

by Celandine



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Ficlet, Holidays, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-09
Updated: 2011-12-09
Packaged: 2017-10-27 03:27:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/291137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celandine/pseuds/Celandine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus shares one of his childhood holiday traditions with Harry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Tradition

**Author's Note:**

  * For [torino10154](https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/gifts).



> For torino10154 who asked for Severus/Harry, "wassail".

"Tell me about your Christmas traditions." Harry wriggled closer to Severus. "At the Dursleys', the two big traditions were presents -- but almost all of them were for Dudley -- and food -- which I had to help cook but didn't get to eat much of."

"My family's celebrations were on the meagre side," said Severus. He stroked Harry's back, enjoying the feel of Harry's body eager against him. "My father was often out of work, you see, so we had very little money. Although... my mother always _did_ manage to prepare a wassail cup on Christmas Eve. She made a kind of hot spiced wine -- I remember cinnamon sticks floating in it -- and served it in cups that had been passed down in her family for, I don't know, hundreds of years I should think.

"They were polished coconut shells with silver rims and bases in most elaborate design. I think she must have hidden them all the rest of the year to keep my father from pawning them when we were especially hard up. No matter how little else we did to celebrate, we always drank wassail and hoped for a better New Year."

Harry kissed him. "I know we haven't your special family cups, but shall we do that this year ourselves? Drink a wassail cup together, that is?"

Kissing Harry back, Severus said, "I would enjoy sharing one with you very much."


End file.
